Master, Friend, and Love
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: A musing on Sakura Avalon told from Yue's POV. COMPLETE.


**I do not own Cardcaptors. I'm doing a double post today. These two Cardcaptors stories are connecting pieces and could possibly lead to a third story much like I did with in the Yu Yu Hakusho section.**

Sakura Avalon. Mistress of the Star Cards and master of Keroberos and myself. It has been not that long ago when Sakura transformed the last two cards, but I find myself reflecting back to when the Clow Cards got loose and their transformation to Star Cards.

I already existed within a boy named Julian Star, but he wasn't aware of my presence. I sensed it when the cards got loose, but no more than that. I had no knowledge of whom Keroberos had chosen to capture the cards. That was good since, as the judge, I could not let personal feelings for the candidate interfere with my judgment.

My powers were restricted with the cards loose in the world, but I sensed them coming back, little by little. When I realized that only one was left to capture, I knew The Final Judgment would soon arrive.

I was not pleased when I learned that two people had captured all the cards. I felt that judgment shouldn't be passed on one who did not collect the cards alone. However, Keroberos was convinced that Sakura would pass the test.

There was a moment when I looked into Sakura's eyes. I saw great strength there, but clouded with shock as well as a little fear and uncertainty. She was, likewise, looking into my eyes and I heard her say the name of my borrowed form. It was clear to me that she was trying to find just a hint of the boy she had befriended. She was unsuccessful: Julian and I are one and the same, yet we have different personalities.

I began The Final Judgment soon after. I decided to test both Li and Sakura. I was most curious to see if either one could defeat me. I decided to begin with Li. He intrigued me, considering he was Clow Reed's descendant. He turned out to be a disappointment. His attacks were too slow and he attempted to use the Time Card on me. However, Time is ruled by the moon and I rule the moon. So, I defeated him and took all the Clow Cards in his possession.

Then, it was Sakura's turn. I suspected that she might be the new master since she had most of the cards. She, too, disappointed me. She refused to fight me for fear of injuring me, or should I say Julian. She was still unable to separate the two of us. When she finally had the nerve to use a card, she chose the gentle Wood Card, another card ruled by the moon. I turned the card's power against her and ensnared her.

I declared the judgment over, that the cards required a stronger master, and that I only obey Clow Reed himself. Sakura asked what would happen next. I decided to indulge her question and told her that the cards would be unsealed and everyone who were connected by the cards would forget this part of their lives. I know my answer sounded harsh, but this was a decision Clow Reed had made. This way, no one would suffer from their memories.

I set the cards loose in the world. It was the only way to unseal them. I proceeded to erase everyone's memories, knowing I would return to my borrowed form until I was needed to judge again.

Suddenly, without any warning, Sakura broke free of her bindings. I backed up slightly from both shock and the suddenness of the motion. I spied another figure on the radio tower. It was Sakura's Math teacher and she was holding the Bell of Clow. Of course! The bell just gave Sakura a second chance.

Sakura looked up at me. "The Clow Cards brought us closer together," she said. "I'm not going to let you take that away!"

I smiled slightly. It sounded as if she was going to truly fight now. However, the cards had already been released, so how did she plan to fight me?

The sky suddenly filled with streaks of light. "The cards are returning to her," I said softly to myself in amazement. They must really want her for their master, but she had yet to prove herself.

If the cards returning was amazing, what happened next was truly astonishing: Her staff changed. The end of it became a star surrounded by a circle of Clow with wings on either side of the circle. Sakura then went on the attack. She chose the Windy Card to trap me.

Her choice disappointed me again. Windy was ruled by the moon as well. I attempted to turn Windy against her, but it wouldn't yield to me! Now I was the one who was ensnared. Windy brought me to Sakura. I remained in the crouched position I had been trapped in once Windy had dissipated. Sakura held out her hand as she said, "I don't want to be your master, Yue. I want to be your friend."

Friend? That was all? That sounded nice. I didn't take her hand as I stood up and spread my wings out wide. I still had a duty to finish. "I, Yue, recognize Sakura as the new Master of the Clow Cards." My judgment had been declared and Kero suggested that the two of us could stay close to Sakura in our borrowed forms. I found the idea appealing. Although, I would be unaware of what was going on while in my borrowed form, I would still be nearby to protect Sakura.

I had thought it would be peaceful with the conclusion of The Final Judgment, but I was wrong. I started to feel weak which showed with Julian feeling tired quite often. It didn't take long for me to figure out why this was happening: The Clow Cards were losing their magic and needed to draw on Sakura's power to still exist. I, too, needed Sakura's magic to exist.

The problem was that Sakura's magic wasn't strong enough to transform the cards and keep me from fading away. To that end, I turned to her brother and Julian's best friend, Tory. He had the ability to see ghosts and spirits. I would siphon off a little of Tory's magic to help me survive, but it wasn't enough to restore my powers. If I were to return to full power, I would have to take all of Tory's power, leaving him unable to sense spirits or any supernatural occurrences. Even as the thought came to me, I quickly dismissed it. I could never act so selfishly.

Julian's existence continued to be in jeopardy. Things came to a head during the filming of a class movie. Julian passed out on a balcony and actually went over the railing. I believe Sakura used a Star Card to save us both.

Tory finally confronted Julian about him not being an ordinary human. I sensed the time had come to reveal myself and tell the truth. So, I came out and Tory was not the least bit afraid. This did not surprise me, seeing as he sensed Julian was different.

I admitted the difficulties I had been having and Tory offered to give me all his power to help Julian and me. I told him what the consequences would be if he did so. He understood and accepted this fact.

I felt amusement when Tory insisted that I promised that I protect Sakura and not to misuse his powers. The idea of me acting irresponsibly on either promise was unthinkable. Nevertheless, I asked if these were the conditions of the power transfer. He said they were and I added that Julian should know what's been going on. With these words, Tory gave me his power.

I heard a sound behind the door and with my power, I opened it to find Sakura behind and she was crying! She blamed herself for Julian and me almost fading from existence. I almost broke my heart to see her upset. I assured her that she had done the best she could and that now Julian would know the truth.

Shortly after that, I sensed something was wrong when I saw the sun being eclipsed. I knew this wasn't normal. I changed to my true form and informed Tory of the situation and we raced toward the park from where I sensed a great deal of magic was coming. It was en route that Tory fell asleep. A sleep spell had been cast and only those with great magic could resist it. I gathered up his unconscious body and headed for the park.

I arrived to learn some terrible news: If Sakura did not break the spell of darkness by dawn, then everyone would stay asleep. Kero and I wanted to protect Sakura, however, her rival Eli had two guardians who insisted on being our opponents: Spinner Sun and Ruby Moon. They made it clear that they were to stop us from helping our master.

This angered me. It's my duty to protect her from danger and no one was going to stop me from doing so! I had promised Tory I would protect her! Kero and I managed to push past Spinner and Ruby and get to Sakura, who had figured out how to break the spell: The Light Card. There only two problems: She had just changed the last of the Clow Cards, save for Light and Dark and only had enough power to change just one card. The second problem was that Light and Dark had to be changed together.

Kero and I knew how we could help: By going inside the staff, our magic would reach the cards and change them. However, if Sakura failed to break the spell at that point, then we would be trapped in the staff forever. Upon hearing this, Sakura threw her arms around Kero's neck, declaring she couldn't bear the thought of losing either of us.

I wanted to take her in my arms and tell how I felt about her. Instead, I assured her we would be fine and that we believed in her. I wanted to kick myself. Here was a chance to tell her my feelings and instead I give her words of encouragement.

Needless to say, Sakura succeeded in her test. However, I have yet to tell her that I love her. I know that she had feelings for Li and Julian, but Li has moved back to China and Julian thinks of her as a sister. I obviously don't and I vow to confess to her one day soon.

The End


End file.
